1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus in which a toner sheet is located on an image receiving sheet, and the toner sheet is irradiated with light or heated to transfer toner from the toner sheet to the image receiving sheet. More particularly, the invention relates to an image recording apparatus which may handle a recording medium with a protecting sheet stuck thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A schematic illustration of an overall mechanical arrangement of a conventional image recording apparatus is shown in FIG. 7. In the figure, to form a full color image, the image recording apparatus designated by reference numeral 30 is composed of a recording-medium supplying section 32, a rotary drum 34, a recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36, a laminating mechanism 38 disposed around the circumferential outer surface of the rotary drum 34, an optical head 40, a stripping-off mechanism 42, a sheet supply section 44, a laminating section 46, a fixing section 48, a stripping-off section 50, a tray section 52, and a control unit 51.
In the image recording apparatus, an image receiving sheet 2 is fixed on a recording rotary drum (referred to as a xe2x80x9crotary drumxe2x80x9d) 34, and a toner sheet 4 is fixed onto the image receiving sheet 2 while covering the latter (the image receiving sheet 2 and the toner sheet 4 will be referred to generally as xe2x80x9crecording mediaxe2x80x9d). A laser beam or the like emitted from the optical head is irradiated on the toner sheet to record an image thereon.
In the image recording apparatus 30, an image receiving sheet 2 and a toner sheet 4 are supplied onto the rotary drum 34 from the recording-medium supplying section 32. The image receiving sheet 2 is fixed onto the rotary drum 34 by the recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36. Then, the toner sheet 4 is pressed against the image receiving sheet 2 and heated by the laminating mechanism 38, whereby the toner sheet 4 is stuck and laminated onto the image receiving sheet 2. This heating step is unnecessary when some types of the recording media 2 and 4 are used.
Then, the toner sheet is subjected to a heat mode laser imagewise exposure by the optical head 40, which is controlled, by a control unit 51, in accordance with an image signal, so that an image is recorded as a latent image in the toner sheet. Subsequently, the toner sheet 4 is stripped off the image receiving sheet 2 fixed to the rotary drum 34 by means of the stripping-off mechanism 42. The image recorded, which is recorded as a latent image in the toner sheet 4, is transferred from the toner sheet 4 to the image receiving sheet 2.
The sequential process is repeated for each color to form a color image on the image receiving sheet 2, and then the image receiving sheet 2 is placed on and brought into close contact with paper H supplied form the sheet supply section 44 in the laminating section 46. After an image receiving layer 16 on the image receiving sheet 2 is photoset by the fixing section 48, it is stripped from the paper H by the stripping-off section 50, and the paper H having a full color image formed thereon is discharged into a proof tray 52a and the used image receiving sheet 2 is discharged into a used-member stacker 52b. 
In this way, the full color image can be produced as a hard copy.
The recording-medium supplying section 32 is made up of a recording medium station 53, a pair of pull-out rollers 54, a cutter 55, a pair of rollers 56, and a guide 57. The recording medium station 53 holds therein recording media 2 and 4 (i.e., a rolled image receiving sheet 2, and a plurality of toner sheets 4, such as standard toner sheets of K (black), C (cyan), M (magenta) and Y (yellow), or a rolled thermosensitive material, such as special sheets of gold, silver or the like, used in the field of printing). The paired pull-out rollers 54 are used for pulling out one recording medium 2 or 4. The cutter 55 is used for cutting the recording medium 2 (4) of a predetermined length, which is pulled out of the recording medium station 53, into a sheet-like recording medium. The paired rollers 56 transfer the sheet-like image receiving sheet 2 (4) while nip it therebetween. The guide 57 guides the sheet-like image receiving sheet 2 (4) onto the rotary drum 34, and guides the leading end of the recording medium 2 (4) to a fixing position of the recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36, which is mounted on the rotary drum 34.
The image receiving sheet 2 is first supplied to the rotary drum 34. The leading end of it is fixed tot he recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36 by means of clamping means, and is wound on the outer surface of the rotary drum 34, and the trailing end of it is also fixed to the recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36. At least one of the leading end fixing part and the trailing end fixing part of the recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36 is preferably movable on the outer surface of the rotary drum 34. If so done, the recording medium sheets of various lengths may be fixed onto the rotary drum 34.
Then, a toner sheet 4, which has been transported from the recording-medium supplying section 32, is wound on the toner sheet 4 on the image receiving sheet 2 wound on the outer surface of the rotary drum 34, in the same manner. The toner sheet 4 is laminated on the image receiving sheet 2 by the laminating mechanism 38, which is made up of a laminate roller 58 containing a heater (not shown) therein, an arm 59 which turns the laminate roller 58 about a fulcrum 59a to touch and separate from the outer surface of the rotary drum 34, and a pressing means 60 for pressing the laminate roller 58 against the rotary drum 34 by a predetermined pressing force. The pressing means 60 may be urging means, such as a spring, or a manipulator of an air cylinder.
A receiving layer, or an outermost layer, of the image receiving sheet 2 has a viscosity. Accordingly, the toner sheet may be laminated on the image receiving sheet 2 in a manner that the toner sheet is pressed against the image receiving sheet at a predetermined pressure by the laminate roller 58. Therefore, there is no chance of creasing the toner sheet 4. Further, the image receiving layer of the image receiving sheet 2 may be bonded to the toner layer of the toner sheet 4 at uniform adhesive power.
It is necessary to uniformly and strongly bond the toner sheet 4 to the image receiving sheet 2 for their laminate. To this end, the laminate roller 58 is used for the lamination. To increase the adhesive power, it is preferable that in carrying out the lamination of them, a pressure is applied to them by the laminate roller 58 and while at the same time those are heated. In this case, a temperature for the heating is preferably within 130xc2x0 C. or lower or 100xc2x0 C. or lower.
A preferable manner to wind the image receiving sheet 2 on the rotary drum 34 is such that the leading end of the image receiving sheet 2 is fixed to the rotary drum by the recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36, the other part of the image receiving sheet is held with the paired rollers 56, the laminate roller 58 or another means, and the image receiving sheet 2 is wound on the rotary drum 34 in a state that the image receiving sheet 2 is stretched at a predetermined tension. At this time, as will be described later, suction holes are formed in the outer surface of the rotary drum 34, and the image receiving sheet 2 is attracted to the rotary drum by use of suction means. The suction means and the recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36 are preferably constructed in the form of a single unit, but either of them may be used as a matter of course. By so doing, the image receiving sheet 2 may be fixed to the outer surface of the rotary drum 34 while being free from creasing of the image receiving sheet 2 and its shifting in position. Further, it is preferable to tension the toner sheet 4 also when the toner sheet 4 is laminated on the image receiving sheet 2. As in winding the image receiving sheet 2, the leading end and the trailing end of the toner sheet 4 may be fixed by use of the recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36. The suction means may also be used in this case. A tension to be exerted on the toner sheet 4 at the time of its laminating process is preferably smaller than that to be exerted on the image receiving sheet 2 when it is wound on the rotary drum 34.
The optical head 40 is made up of modulating means, a laser light source for emitting high density energy light, e.g., laser beam, a laser head 24 including an image forming lens for adjusting a beam spot diameter of a laser beam, and the like, and a vertical scanning means 61 for moving the laser head 24 in the axial direction of the rotary drum 34 (vertical to the surface of the drawing paper).
The vertical scanning of the toner sheet 4 by the laser beam is based on the rotation of the rotary drum 34. In an alternative, the vertical scanning means 61 is not provided in the optical head 40. Moving means for producing an axial movement is provided in the rotary drum 34. The rotary drum 34 is axially moved while being rotated for the horizontal scan.
The laser light source may be any type of laser light source if it is capable of emitting high density energy light at such a high density as to realize the heat mode exposure. Examples of those laser light sources are a gas laser, such as an argon ion laser, a helium ion laser, or a helium cadmium laser, and a solid state laser, such as a YAG laser, a semiconductor laser, a dye laser, and an excima laser. A known modulation method may be used for the modulation of a laser beam by an image signal. In a case where the argon ion laser is used, a laser beam is passed through an external modulator. In a case where the semiconductor laser is used, current injected into the laser is controlled by a signal (direct modulation). A size of the laser spot converged on a photothermal conversion layer and a canning speed are determined depending on a resolution required for the image, a recording sensitivity of the material and others. For the printing use, a high resolution is generally required, and to secure good picture quality, it is preferable that the beam spot is small. In this case, however, the focal distance is small, and hence its mechanical control is difficult. When the scanning speed is too small, heat is transferred to the toner sheet support. This results in increase of the heat loss, and hence reduction of the energy efficiency and increase of the recording time. As seen from the foregoing description, for recording conditions in the invention, the beam diameter on the photothermal conversion layer is 5 to 50 xcexcm, more preferably 6 to 30 xcexcm, and the scanning speed is 1 m/sec. or higher, more preferably 3 m/sec. or higher.
An image signal is transferred, in the form of a digital signal, through an interface or the like to the control unit 51 from an image scanner located outside the image recording apparatus 30, an image processor, a work station (W/S) with a DTP function, an electronic publishing system, or various storage medium (magnetic tape, floppy disc, hard disc, RAM card or the like). Then, it is transferred to the optical head 40. In the optical head, the control of the heat mode type exposure by the laser head 24 is carried out.
The control unit 51 controls the vertical scanning operation by the vertical scanning means 61 of the optical head 40, the horizontal scanning operation of the rotary drum 34, the respective portions of the image recording apparatus 30, and controls an overall sequence of the apparatus operations.
The stripping-off mechanism 42 strips the toner sheet 4, which has a latent image formed through the heat mode exposure by the optical head 40, from the image receiving sheet 2, and at the same time transfers the latent image from the toner sheet 4 to the image receiving sheet 2, and develops the latent image. The stripping-off mechanism 42 is composed of a stripping-off roller 62, a couple of splitting rollers 63 and 64, which will be brought into contact with the stripping-off roller 62, a comb-like guide plate 65 provided between the split rollers, and a bracket (not shown) to which those are all mounted thereto. The stripping-off roller 62 is rotatably supported by an arm 67, and turns about a fulcrum 67a to touch and separate from the surface of the rotary drum 34. A pressing means 68 is provided which presses the stripping-off roller 62 against the laminate of the image receiving sheet 2 and the toner sheet 4 against the rotary drum 34, with the aid of the arm 67.
The arm 67 is turned about the fulcrum 67a to the laminate of the toner sheet 4 bearing a latent image thereon, which is formed in a manner that thermal energy is imagewise applied to the toner sheet and the bonding force of a toner layer 22 decreases, and the image receiving sheet 2 having an image receiving layer 16 to which the toner sheet is bonded. The bracket is moved to the laminate, and the comb-like guide plate 65 is inserted to between the image receiving layer 16 of the image receiving sheet 2 and the toner layer 22 of the toner sheet 4. The stripping-off roller 62 is put on the toner sheet 4 of the laminate and presses the laminate. In this case, if the bonding length of the toner sheet 4 or the image receiving sheet 2 is different from that of the other, the comb-like guide plate 65 can easily be inserted to between them. Thereafter, the rotary drum 34 is rotated, and in turn the stripping-off roller 62 and the splitting rollers 63 and 64 are rotated. The leading end of the toner sheet 4 is moved along the comb-like guide plate 65 and nipped between the stripping-off roller 62 and the splitting roller 63. In this way, the toner sheet 4 is pressed with the stripping-off roller 62, and it is transported while being nipped between the stripping-off roller 62 and the splitting rollers 63 and 64, whereby it is stripped from the image receiving sheet 2. In this way, the toner sheet 4 is stripped off at a fixed stripping speed at its portion pressed with the stripping-off roller 62. Therefore, the stripping force may be set at a fixed value. There is no chance that a vibration, such as a stick slip, occurs, and the toner sheet is nonuniformly stripped off. Further, in stripping off the toner sheet, the stripping force applied to the image receiving sheet 2 does not vary. Accordingly, the fixing position of the image receiving sheet 2 on the rotary drum 34 is immovable at its correct position. Accordingly, no registering accuracy degradation occurs. An image produced in this way is free from the uneven stripping-off and the out-of registering, and is a monochromatic dot image which is high in picture quality, resolution and high gradation.
In this way, the image receiving sheet 2, which has four color images of C, M, Y and K exactly aligned, has undergone the stripping-off, transfer and development processes, is transported to the laminating section 46 by a transporting roller pair 71, while being guided by guide members 70.
In the laminating section 46, a paper supplying roll 72 feeds paper H from a paper case 73 at the timing of the transportation of the image receiving sheet 2, and it is transported in the left direction as viewed in the drawing while being guided by the guide members 70. The paper H may be supplied to the paper supplying roll 72, from a manual insertion opening 44a. Then, the image receiving sheet 2 and the paper H are layered one on the other while being registered by a register roller pair 75, and transported to the fixing section 48.
Sometimes, the laminating section is separate from the image recording apparatus 30.
In the fixing section 48, the image receiving sheet 2 and the paper H, which are laminated together in the laminating section 46, are heated and fixed, and nipped and transported by a heating/fixing roller pair 76, which consists of a pressure roller 76a and a heating roller 76b. Further, the image receiving sheet 2 is hardened by a post-exposure lamp 77, such as an ultraviolet rays lamp, so that the image receiving layer 16 is easily stripped off.
This fixing process may be eliminated when some types of the recording media 2 (4) are used.
In the stripping-off section 50, the image receiving layer 16 which has been hardened and easy to be stripped off, is stripped off the image receiving sheet 2 with the aid of a stripping-off roller pair 78 and a stripping-off guide 79. The image receiving layer 16 is stuck to the paper H, so that an image is transferred to the latter. The paper H having the image transferred thereto is discharged, as a hard copy, into the proof tray 52a of the tray section 52. The image receiving sheet 2 from which the image receiving layer 16 was removed is cast into the used-member stacker 52b. 
A structure of the recording medium 2 or 4 to be set to the image recording apparatus 30 will be described with reference to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a cross sectional view showing a structure of the recording medium 2 (4). FIG. 9A shows the structure of the recording medium 2 (4) of a heat mode type. FIG. 9B shows a structure of the recording medium 2 (4) of a photon mode type. An actual recording process for the image receiving sheet 2 (4) is carried out using a heat transfer sheet which forms the recording medium 2 (4) of the heat mode type shown in FIG. 9A. A toner sheet 4 of the heat mode type is formed with a xe2x80x9csupportxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9cphotothermal conversion layerxe2x80x9d, and a xe2x80x9ctoner layerxe2x80x9d, which are layered in this order when counted from the laser beam irradiation side. The image receiving sheet 2 is formed with a xe2x80x9cimage receiving layerxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9ccushion layerxe2x80x9d, and a xe2x80x9csupportxe2x80x9d. The toner sheet 4 is layered on the image receiving sheet 2 in a state that its toner layer is directed to the image receiving sheet 2. In this state, laser light is irradiated onto the structure, and then a portion of the toner layer which is irradiated with the laser light is transferred to the image receiving layer by heat.
A recording medium 2 (4) of the photon mode type, which is used by the image recording apparatus 30, will be described with reference to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a cross sectional view showing a structure of the recording medium 3 (4). FIG. 9A shows a structure of a recording medium 2 (4) of the heat mode type. FIG. 9B shows a structure of a recording medium 2 (4) of the photon mode type. A support of the toner sheet 4 of the heat mode type shown in FIG. 9A is made of a material permitting laser light to transmit therethrough, such as PET (polytethylene terephthalate) base, TAC (triacetyl cellulsoe) base or PEN (polytethylene naphthlate) base. The photothermal conversion layer is made of a material for efficiently converting laser energy into heat, such as carbon, black matter, infrared rays absorbing dye, or specific-wavelength absorbing material. Toner sheets of various colors may each be used for the toner layer. Those colors are K (black), C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow). Gold, silver, brown, gray, green and orange are also used sometimes. The heating characteristic and the recording characteristic vary for each color.
The image receiving layer of the image receiving sheet 2 receives toner to be transferred. Where a plurality of toner layers are layered one on the other, the cushion layer absorbs the difference between the adjacent toner layers.
The structures of the recording media 2 and 4 of the heat mode type vary from use to use. For the details of the toner sheet and the image receiving sheet, reference is made to JP-A-4-296594, JP-A-4-327982, and JP-A-4-327983. For the apparatus using the recording media, reference is made to JP-A-7-290731.
FIG. 8 is a diagram showing a sequence of steps of recording an image for each of colors of K, C, M and Y into the image receiving sheet 2 of the heat mode type shown in FIG. 9A. Each of the recording processes of K, C, M and Y colors consists of a laminating step, a step of recording color data by laser light, and a step of stripping off the toner sheet 4 from the image receiving sheet 2, which follows the recording step.
Step 1: to wind the image receiving sheet 2 on the rotary drum 34 (FIG. 8A).
Step 2 to wind a K color toner sheet on the image receiving sheet in order to execute a K recording step (FIG. 8B).
Step 3: if necessary, to laminate the K color toner sheet on the image receiving sheet by a rotary roller a part of which is illustrated (FIG. 8C).
Step 4: to irradiate laser light on the image receiving sheet in accordance with an image/character data of color K (FIG. 8D).
Step 5: to strip the K color toner sheet from the image receiving sheet, and to end the K process (FIG. 8E).
Step 6: to execute a C process as in the K process. To wind the C color toner sheet on the image receiving sheet.
Step 7: to laminate the C color toner sheet on it, if necessary.
Step 8 to record data of the color C by the laser light.
Step 9 to strip the C color toner sheet from the image receiving sheet, and to end the C process.
Step 10: to execute an M process in a similar manner. To wind an M toner sheet on the image receiving sheet.
Step 11 to laminate the M color toner sheet on it, if necessary.
Step 12: to laser record the M color data
Step 13: to strip the M color toner sheet from the image receiving sheet and to end the M process.
Step 14: to execute a Y process. To wind a Y color toner sheet on the image receiving sheet.
Step 15: to laminate the Y color toner sheet on it, if necessary.
Step 16: to laser record Y color data by laser light.
Step 17: to strip the Y color toner sheet from the image receiving sheet 2 and to end the Y process.
Step 18: through the execution of those steps, K, C, M, Y colors are selectively layered to form a necessary color image (FIG. 8F).
Thus, in the image recording apparatus 30, the recording media 2 and 4, which are formed in a manner that the toner sheet using toner, which can be thermally molten, bonded or sublimed, is laid on the image receiving sheet, are fixed on the rotary drum 34, and those are irradiated with a laser beam or the like to record color data of K, C, M, Y. While the recording media 2 and 4 of the heat mode type have been described, the image recording apparatus 30 and the recording process may be applied to the recording media 2 and 4 of the photon mode type to be described hereunder.
In FIG. 9B, the toner sheet 4 of the recording medium of the photon mode type is formed with a xe2x80x9csupport layerxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9cphotopolymerization layerxe2x80x9d, a xe2x80x9ctoner layerxe2x80x9d, and an xe2x80x9cadhesive layerxe2x80x9d in this order when counted from the laser radiation side. It suffices that those layers are layered in this order. Further, an intermediate layer, a protecting layer, an ultraviolet absorbing layer and the like may be provided, if necessary. The image receiving sheet 2 is formed with an xe2x80x9cimage receiving layerxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9csupport layerxe2x80x9d.
For the xe2x80x9csupport layerxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cphotopolymerization layerxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9ctoner layerxe2x80x9d, and the xe2x80x9cadhesive layerxe2x80x9d of the toner sheet 4, and the xe2x80x9cimage receiving layerxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csupport layerxe2x80x9d of the image receiving sheet, reference is made to JP 2000-267272 (unexamined patent), filed by the present patent applicant.
In the recording media 2 and 4 used in the image recording apparatus, the surface of each recording medium is not covered with a protecting sheet (referred to as a cover film). A recording medium covered with the cover film also exists, however. Structures of recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2, which are covered with such cover sheets, are shown in FIG. 6.
FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view showing structures of recording media of the photon mode type and the heat mode type. The recording media of FIG. 6 are similar, in structure, to those of FIG. 9. In the case of the recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2 of the heat mode type, the lower side of the toner layer of the toner sheet 4xe2x80x2 and the upper side of the image receiving sheet 2xe2x80x2 are covered with cover films 6, respectively. In the case of the recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2 of the photon mode type, the underside of the adhesive layer of the toner sheet 4xe2x80x2 and the upper side of the image receiving layer of the image receiving sheet 2xe2x80x2 are covered with cover films 6. A material of the cover film 6 is a nonadhesive material, such as a polyethylene film. When the cover film 6 is stuck onto the recording medium, the following advantages will be produced.
1) It never happens that when the image receiving sheets 2xe2x80x2 of the photon mode type and the heat mode type are each rolled for storage, the image receiving sheet will stick onto the back side of the support because the self-bonding and adhesion properties of the image receiving sheet act.
2) It never happens that when the toner sheet 4xe2x80x2 of the recording medium of the photo mode is rolled for storage, the adhesive layer will stick to the back side of the support because the self-bonding and adhesion properties of the adhesive layer containing wax compound act. Further, there is no case that dust will stick to the wax material because the self-bonding and adhesion properties of the adhesive layer act.
3) When the toner sheet 4xe2x80x2 of the recording medium of the heat mode type is handled, the toner layer is prevented from being flawed or being marked with a fingerprint. Those flaw and fingerprint will cause a defect of the final image.
The recording medium of the heat mode type may be used in an illumination environment, for example, in a white bright room or a light room, a yellow color room, and a dark room. The recording medium of the photon mode type may be used in an illumination environment, for example, in the yellow color room and the dark room. When it is used in the light room, the image recording apparatus needs some light shielding means to shield it against light since its recording sensitivity is high.
When the recording medium covered with the cover film is used, use of the conventional image recording apparatus shown in FIG. 4 is rejected by the following reason. When the recording medium 2xe2x80x2 (4xe2x80x2) covered with the cover film 6 is rolled and set in the recording medium station 53 of the image recording apparatus 30 shown in FIG. 7, the cover film 6 is not stripped off the recording medium 2xe2x80x2 (4xe2x80x2) when it is transported. The image receiving layer and the toner layer, as the active surfaces, of the recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2 are transported while being covered with the cover films 6. As a result, the apparatus fails to record an image thereon. For this reason, when the recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2 covered with the cover films 6 are used, the transporting section for transporting the recording medium 2xe2x80x2 (4xe2x80x2) from the recording medium station 53 to the rotary drum 34 is not used, and the cover films 6 must be stripped off the recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2 manually, and then set onto the rotary drum 34 also manually. How to manually strip off the cover film 6 will be described hereunder.
The recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2 are attracted and fixed, by suction, onto the rotary drum 34 by means of a suction mechanism of the rotary drum 34 of the image recording apparatus 30 shown in FIG. 7. Then, a corner of the cover film 6 that is fixed, by suction, to the rotary drum is slightly stripped off the surface of each recording medium 2xe2x80x2 (4xe2x80x2) with the nail of the operator""s fingertip, and an exposed part of the recording medium is fixed by the recording-medium fixing/releasing mechanism 36. Then, the turned up part of the cover film 6 is picked up between the operator""s fingers, and then the cover film is stripped off when the recording medium 2xe2x80x2 (4xe2x80x2) is small. When the recording medium 2xe2x80x2 (4xe2x80x2) is small, the operator strips off the upper side or the lower side of the recording medium by a length of about 10 to 20 mm; he holds the stripped off part of the recording medium by one hand; and in this state, he turns the rotary drum 34 by the other hand, and strips off the cover film 6.
In another way of stripping off the cover film, the recording medium 2xe2x80x2 (4xe2x80x2) covered with the cover film 6 is placed on a flat surface, e.g., a table. The cover film 6 is completely stripped off the recording medium 2xe2x80x2 (4xe2x80x2), and then the recording medium is fixed to the rotary drum 34.
As described above, the conventional image recording apparatus cannot record an image by using the recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2 covered with the cover films 6. Accordingly, the operator must strip off the cover films 6 manually. For this reason, during the work of stripping the cover films 6 from the recording media, dust floating in the room or fibers emitted from the operator""s clothes attach to the surfaces of the recording media 2 and 4. As a result, the final image suffers from defects.
For the above background reasons, the present invention has an object to provide an image recording apparatus which can use the recording media 2xe2x80x2 and 4xe2x80x2 covered with the cover films 6.
To achieve the above object, there is provided an image recording apparatus in which a toner sheet is layered on a image receiving sheet, and toner is transferred from the toner sheet onto the image receiving sheet by applying light or heat to the toner sheet, the improvement being characterized by protecting sheet winding-up means for winding up a protecting sheet which covers the surface of the resistor and/or the toner sheet.
In the image recording apparatus, the protecting sheet winding-up means includes a winding-up shaft located near each sheet set portion of the image receiving sheet and the toner sheet, and winding-up shaft drive means for driving the winding-up shaft.
In the image recording apparatus, the winding-up shaft drive means is a torque motor or a gear for winding up the protecting sheet at a given torque.
In the image recording apparatus, the winding-up shaft drive means also drives medium setting shafts to which the image receiving sheet and/or the toner sheet is set, and a difference of the number of revolutions between the medium setting shaft and the winding-up shaft is selected such that an amount of the protecting sheet wound up with the winding-up shaft is always somewhat larger than an amount of the protecting sheet as fed even if the diameter of the roll of each of the image receiving sheet and the toner sheet, which are set to each medium setting shaft, take any value.
The image recording apparatus further comprises: the winding-up shaft drive means and medium setting shaft drive means for driving the medium setting shafts, wherein the number of revolutions or a revolution speed of the winding-up shaft drive means is controlled in accordance with an amount of sheet fed out of the medium setting shaft and a revolution speed of the medium setting shaft.
In the image recording apparatus, the protecting sheet winding-up means includes protecting sheet end attracting means which is disposed close to a cutter for cutting the image receiving sheet and the toner sheet.
In the image recording apparatus, the protecting sheet end attracting means includes a hollowed pipe having a plurality of holes, the hollowed pipe being oriented in the direction perpendicular to a sheet transporting direction, and sucking means for sucking air from the inside of the hollowed pipe.